The present invention relates in general to personnel and cargo nets having a cushion for safely landing such nets as to avoid disturbing their contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,827,745 discloses a net which may be used to transfer personnel and cargo from one location to another. Said patent discloses circumferential padding which is lashed to the outside of the base of the net, said padding being intended in part to absorb shock upon landing of the net.
There are, however, disadvantages associated with padding of the type disclosed in U.S. Pat. 3,827,745. Among other things, such circumferentially positioned padding has a tendency, after several landings, to be permanently repositioned, i.e., moved vertically upwards, thereby minimizing its effectiveness as a shock absorbing means. Moreover, because the padding is lashed about the entire circumference of the net, it is very inconvenient and expensive to replace or repair in the event it becomes damaged.